


Sway With Me

by thehorrorinsymmetry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, one of whom is getting married, they're very happy and in love, they've adopted four kids, this is the sappiest thing i've ever written which says a lot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorrorinsymmetry/pseuds/thehorrorinsymmetry
Summary: The boys share a moment together at their daughter's wedding.





	Sway With Me

Finn walks along the side of the open yard, watching as people sway together underneath twinkling lights strung between trees. The crowd has thinned from its earlier volume, a slow stream since cake and speeches gave way to dancing and the sun had set.

His eldest daughter has been married for almost four hours now.

Nova is utterly radiant as she and her new wife hold each other up in the middle of the dance floor, too tired by now to do much more than a gentle sway and too happy to stop quite yet.

Familiar arms wrap themselves around Finn’s waist and pull him back against Poe’s chest. He relaxes into the contact, nuzzling the side of Poe’s head as he covers Poe’s hands with his own.

“Remember when that was us?”

He hums. “I remember sitting in the mess hall and feeling happier than I thought I ever could.”

Poe kisses the side of his neck. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” He squeezes Poe’s hands. “So much.”

Poe hums and noses at his ear. “Hey, you think we should renew our vows?”

“Really?” He laughs. “Do you just want to throw a party for us again?”

“Is that really so bad? Besides, none of our kids were there for the first one.” Poe murmurs into his ear. “You could wear those little briefs again, but they wouldn’t have to know that.”

“You know you could just ask if you want me to dress up. Wait,” He frowns, glancing at the side of Poe’s face. “Do you think our sex life is boring?”

“Course not, honey.” Poe laughs. “I think we’ve gotten a bit off track. I’ve actually been thinking pretty seriously about this and -”

“- Uh oh -”

Poe nips at his shoulder but he can feel Poe’s chest shake with a silent laugh. “Uncalled for, buddy. Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted - it might be nice.”

He hums.

“Don’t get me wrong our wedding was one of the happiest days of my life and I don’t regret a thing about it, but we never really got much choice in how it went down, you know?” Poe sighs. “We wouldn’t have to rush it this time or worry about whether we’d have to run off halfway through the damned thing. Kriff, with Tala back for the summer we could probably even get away for a few days and have a real honeymoon.”

“Mmm, that does sound nice.” He freezes. “We could have sic-six-layer cake this time!”

“I forgot you used to like that.” Poe laughs, stepping back and taking his arm. “But that’s a conversation we can finish on another day. Today our daughter got married, our whole family is here, and the galaxy is mostly peaceful. I’m going to dance with my husband.”

He follows easily as Poe moves towards the dance floor. “Oh? Where is he?”

“In the bathroom, I think,” Poe turns to face him, his gaze travelling up and down Finn’s body. “But you’ll do nicely until he gets back.”

He slides his arms across Poe’s waist and pulls him close enough to brush his nose against Poe’s cheek. “Better not waste any time then, I’d hate to lose the chance to dance with you. Your husband’s a very lucky man.”

“I’m the lucky one, actually.” Poe wraps his arms around his shoulders, Poe’s fingers brushing the hair at the base of his head. “My husband is an amazing man.”

“Will he be upset if he sees us dancing?”

“Of course not. He’s the kindest man I’ve ever met,” Poe catches his gaze. “Besides, he knows that I’m deeply in love with him. That I fall a little further every day.”

He drags his hand up Poe’s side and fingers at his tie. “I think your husband might be the lucky one after all.”

Poe hums, his gaze dropping to Finn’s mouth. “You know, you’re not so bad yourself.”

He kisses his husband. Poe melts into him instantly, sweeping his tongue along Finn’s bottom lip, all warmth affection that always reminds him of home. He cups Poe’s jaw and -

“Dad!”

He jumps. Nova is staring at them, frozen in her wife’s arms next to them. He blinks, deliberately not wiping his mouth. Poe hides his face against Finn’s neck for a moment, laughing. “Uh, hi honey.”

“ _ Kriff _ ,” Nova drops her head against Jana’s shoulder. “If we weren’t both wearing white dresses no one would even think this was our wedding.”

“You just got married, it’s been an emotional day.” Poe cups her face. “You’ll get it when you’re in our place, sweetheart.”

Nova shakes her head and laughs. “I’m actually pretty sure I’m already pretty emotional right now. Even before I found my parents making out on the dance floor.”

Jana smiles awkwardly. “It’s fine, sirs,”

“Jana -”

“Uh, Poe?”

Poe pats her shoulder with a grin. “Good. Papa also works, if you’d like.”

Finn grins and takes a moment to try to see it through her perspective - finding her two new fathers-in-law who also happen to be war heroes making out at the reception could hardly be a comfortable experience. “We’ll behave.”

Nova stares at them.

“We’ll try, anyway.” Poe puts his hand over his heart, his eyes twinkling.

Nova shakes his head. “It’s a dance floor, all you have to do is dance.”

Poe salutes her and turns to Finn. “You heard the lady, may I have this dance?”

He takes Poe’s outstretched hand and nods primly. “You may.”

“See you girls later,” Poe winks at them as he wraps his free arm around Finn’s waist and leads him into a slow turn. “Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.”

Nova laughs as she pulls Jana away.

“She sure did grow up fast, hey?”

“Yeah,” He sighs, resting his head against Poe’s. “It feels like just yesterday she was barely up to my waist.”

“Remember when we brought her home?”

He does. He remembers it like it was yesterday, like it was five minutes ago. He remembers it with the same clarity as first picking up the lightsaber while Ren stared him down, as kissing Poe for the first time.

“I can’t believe it’s been fifteen years.”

“Yeah, it’s really flown by.” Poe presses a gentle kiss to his jaw. “We’ve done pretty well for ourselves though, huh?”

Finn glances at Nova smiling at Jana, the two of them surrounded by their friends and family. He watches as the twins run off into the trees, giggling and no doubt about to cause some mischief they’ll need to check on sooner or later. Their middlest is dozing off at the table, fresh from her first year of university. Here, in his husband’s arms, he thinks about everything that led to them reaching this point.

“Yeah,” He rests his cheek on Poe’s shoulder and closes his eyes. “We really have.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a prompt + posted on tumblr
> 
> i really appreciate feedback/comments and kudos thank u
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
